You are mine
by Maartje
Summary: TC and Cory tell Chris, this is my revenge


You are mine  
  
Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, probably a good thing, the poor things suffer enough as it is under their actual owners, wouldn't want them to go through my moods ;)  
  
AN: I've never seen the Ep where Cory and TC tell Chris about their night together, but I'm still pretty annoyed about it, talk about OOC! So, here's my revenge.  
  
Warning: Character death.  
  
Apologies to Chiquinta who is now my beta reader, I have not send this one to her because if I do not post this now I will never do it, I'm a bit of a chicken. Hope you'll forgive me, public recognitions of guilt always work that much better don't they?  
  
You are mine  
  
Cory stood on one end of the room, slightly leaning against the wall, her arms crossed in a very protective manner. TC sat on the other side, his head resting in his hands, studying the floor.  
  
In the middle was Chris, they had asked her to sit down, so here she was on the couch. And then they just... They just told her. It wasn't fair.  
  
She wanted to cry, she felt so sorry for herself. She wanted to scream, kill, mutilate, she was so angry. She wanted to leave, to just stand up and walk out the door, she had never felt so betrayed in her whole life, not even when she found out about her father.  
  
All she could do was sit.  
  
"You are mine." She suddenly whispered. TC's head shot up. He saw her, her face paled beyond what he had previously thought was possible.  
  
"I love you, you married me. You said you loved me. You are mine." She said, a little louder this time.  
  
"Chris." It took him a moment to put the things he was feeling into words. "I did love you, I still do, when you left I felt so betrayed. We, we weren't thinking. It all happened so fast. I, I don't know. I just. I'm sorry, for both of you." He managed to finally say.  
  
His words made Chris turn her head and look at Cory, and she continued, as if never having heard his words.  
  
"And you, you were my friend, my best friend." She said, seemingly calm. She just couldn't take it anymore. She jumped up and started to yell and scream.  
  
"I would've walked through fire for you! You two were my family! I loved you two more then anything! How could you do this?!" she felt like beating things up, like throwing chairs at them.  
  
"Chris, you don't understand, we never meant for it to happen! It just did and now we have to live with it! I'm sorry! I wish I could turn back time! I wish it never had happened! But I can't and it did. I don't know what to do Chris!" Cory cried.  
  
"I don't care." Chris just said and started for the door.  
  
"Chris wait." TC stopped her, his whole life seemed to have crashed around him.  
  
"What? There's more?" Chris asked sarcastically.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Cory admitted.  
  
"Have a nice life." Chris said and walked out of the already opened door. Her fists were balled tight. Her nails were making there way into her flesh. But she didn't want to cry, she didn't want to be weak. But self- pity was flooding her, ration quickly went out the window, and she wanted to be away from here when she finally did break down.  
  
They would never see her cry. It was a privilege she only granted those she trusted most.  
  
She made it to her car and started driving, she drove and drove until she reached her destination. A cliff looking out over the ocean, on most days the view was spectacular but now it was rather misty, there wasn't much to be seen. And thankfully any tourist that had planned to come up here today had changed his mind.  
  
Without fear she stepped over the edge. Under it was a ledge that was hardly visible from up top but if you know where it is, it isn't dangerous at all. She followed the ledge down for about three paces then stepped down again, this time the ledge was broader. She followed this one too until she reached a small outcropping in the rock, she nestled herself against it, her knees pulled up high huddled against her chest. She wouldn't be visible from up top, hardly visible from the sea, especially in this weather and the surf breaking against the rock beneath her made sure her pained cries would not be heard by anyone passing by.  
  
Right now a cliff was the safest place she could imagine. Here she allowed herself to breakdown, to cry like a little girl, to scream like a banshee and to throw rocks like a caveman.  
  
It didn't work. The sun set and the sun rose and she still sat there, huddled against she cold stone. It was noon when she finally moved, her muscles protested against this vile treatment but she ignored them. Slowly she climbed up again. The couple enjoying the view looked shocked to see someone climb up like this, they were obviously honeymooners and that just made something in Chris snap.  
  
She ignored their offers of aid and just got in her car and drove away, to a place she once called home.  
  
"You are mine." She said, the moment he opened the door.  
  
"I know." He said and opened the door a little further to let her in. She stayed right where she was.  
  
"I don't trust you anymore." She said, her brain was a mess so she was just slowly going over all the things she had figured out this night.  
  
"I would like the chance to try and win your trust back." He said, hoping she wouldn't take it the wrong way.  
  
"We swore 'till death do us part." She said, he took it as a good sign, maybe she hadn't completely given up on their marriage after all.  
  
"And I want to honour that vow."  
  
"I parted us when I went to Quantico, didn't I?"  
  
He felt like he was caught in a trap somehow, he just didn't know how to answer this question.  
  
"I still shouldn't have done it." He said, hoping this would be the right answer.  
  
"Did I kill us? What we had?" she asked, she had never looked more frail, she was a mixture between a scarecrow and a porcelain doll and she looked scared, vulnerable beyond belief.  
  
"I don't want us to be over Chris." TC said, he wanted to touch her, to take her into his arms but he feared he would drive her away.  
  
"I don't trust you anymore TC. I don't want to be with someone I don't trust." Slowly she seemed to become more lucid.  
  
"What do you want then?"  
  
She walked past him, into what once was their bedroom; she closed the door so he couldn't follow. He supposed she was packing the last things she had left behind.  
  
He barely had time to turn his head when she came out again, he only caught a glimpse of the weapon she pointed in his direction before it went off. It blinded him, he couldn't see the tears in her eyes as she shot and killed him. He would never see her cry again.  
  
She lowered the gun, with it still in her hand she walked to her car, one down, one to go.  
  
Her second victim, Cory, was just as easy to kill as her lover was. But this body caught not one but two bullets, one in her head, one in her stomach.  
  
Chris heard a sound coming from the bedroom of the apartment, she went to look and saw Will trying to hide behind a closet but failing miserably.  
  
So they had never told him of that night.  
  
"Come." She said to him. He followed her, his knees trembling. He cried when he spotted Cory lying in a pool of her own blood. For a moment he forgot the gun, he just saw the woman he was in love with needing his help. When the gun touched the right side of his head he froze. His last words were an un-understandable whimper.  
  
She meticulously wiped her fingerprints off the gun and placed it in his right hand. Then she got one of Cory's coats, one she used to borrow all the time. She put it on and checked herself in the mirror, it covered all the blood on her.  
  
Then she walked out of the door, not really caring who saw her. In this district precious few recognized a murder when they saw one. And this time they were right, this wasn't murder, this was justice. He was hers.  
  
EINDE.  
  
OK, so in my overly tired state I started writing this and my brother found it necessary to start yelling at me halfway through, and I took it out on the wrong ones, making it slightly dark ;) You like it anyway? Or did I make you cry? Will you now never read anything else I write? Or do you want more blood? Tell me :D 


End file.
